Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by Strange-Nephilim
Summary: They both knew that they wanted each other and it was up to one of them to initiate some sort of action and it seems like Pitch was done with waiting for Jack to come around. (M/M, Pitch/Jack)


**A/N : My first story on the site and it's a one-shot and it is based on of Rise of the Guardians. I guess it's kind of drabble and I wanted to write about one of my favourite pairings and this was born, I guess. I write "I guess" too much *sigh* If you have somehow stumbled across this story then read and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: Jack succumbs to his desires.**

* * *

Jack had landed in Pitch's lair after sliding down the damp, dark hole in the earth. He was feeling somewhat anxious yet curious as he started to wander around the area. It was rather dull and boring. No light, no decor or any fancy glittery, black sand; just never-ending walls of stone and a "roof" covered in stalactites. Nice.

He continued to explore until he felt the darkness. He sensed that Pitch was near him and he could see the shadows growing from the corner of his eye. He was afraid. His breathing hitched as Pitch brushed up against his back.

"Jack Frost." He hissed. "Have you reconsidered? Have you finally accepted your true destiny? You belong here, with me and precious little pets. You and I could be powerful, Jack. We'd be unstoppable. What do you think?"

The body behind him had long gone and now Pitch's shadow danced all over the place, never seeming to settle in anything in particular. Jack was now uneasy and he held out his staff defensively.

He smirked ever so slightly, "You still think that I, of all people, will join you?" C'mon now, Pitch, we both now that isn't going to happen. Never."

An intimidating laugh echoed in the pit and it went on forever. Jack's heart was beating so fast it felt as if was about it to burst out his chest. He was starting to regret taunting Pitch. Speaking of...

Pitch suddenly appeared before him, his face inches away from Jack's and a large grin grew upon his face.

"Of all people? Now now, Jack, we all know you're vulnerable and possibly weak but you can't resist can you or why else would you be here? Hmm?" With each word, Pitch had come closer and he was pretty much breathing the air Jack exhaled.

Slowly, the older man pulled Jack in for a passionate kiss. Jack, to be honest, was surprised. They both knew that they wanted each other and it was up to one of them to start some sort of action and it seemed like Pitch was done with waiting for Jack to come around.

Jack responded to kiss with fervor, moaning and pressing himself into Pitch's body. His lack of experience resulted in exaggerated reactions. All his nerve endings seemed to ignite and his body tingled with desire for this evil being that now has him as putty in his hands.

He felt his tongue enter his mouth and he was unsure and tense. He tentatively brushed his own muscle against the elder's. They were now caught in a power struggle, trying to dominate one another but they were 'destined' and were push and pull; attract and repel. They were complete opposites creating balance.

Jack was grinding against Pitch who smiled in triumph as the boy whimpered and breathed out his name. Jack had his hands all over him, not knowing where to put them. This was what he was waiting for, Jack's surrender. He gave in to temptation and now Pitch had right where he wanted him.

He broke the kiss only to start again on his neck and work his way back up to Jack's ear. He licked the shell of his ear and whispered: "This is what you really want, Jack. You want me. You _need_ me, Jack. I could give you the world and more. All you need is me, Jack."

"Yes, yes...yes" Jack drawled. Pitch jerked against Jack's hips and held him tighter, his fingers digging into the skin of younger boy. He had his head in the crook his neck, biting and nipping at his skin there as he grabbed Jack's ass, pulling him close and their erections made contact. This elicited a gasp from Jack and he smiled slyly.

He continued to nip at Jack, along his jaw and the boy's bottom lip. He pulled away, his teeth scraping against Jack's skin. His hand made its way to the boy's throat and his large hand tightened around the pale column of skin and arteries. His mouth was back at Jack's ear and saying all kinds of things, some not so kind.

As his hand choked Jack further, he asked, "Jack...are you afraid of the dark yet?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't actually know what happened here lol I just kinda wrote and this came out of nowhere but hey ho, who doesn't like some pitchfrost? **

**If there are any spelling errors or grammar errors, feel free to tell me.**

**Comment, review, favourite and all that jazz if you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
